The Guardians of the Ancient World
by Taro MD
Summary: This fiction describes the Guardians from my Traveller's Story Capture Realm Universe, also this is my first fiction since the whole telling the truth incident so reviews are very welcome! ^_^ ... r + r!
1. Original

The Guardians of the Ancients  
  
by  
  
Taro M.D  
  
(Taro) why the set-up you may be asking yourselves, it's simple i intend to include this into the universe of the Capture Realm so the Anicent mythology that the travels will be covering will be simply explained and yes they do play a significant part in the story but i haven't decided how they enter but none the less each one of them is gonna be explained right now  
  
-----------------------  
  
Long ago as it may seem the continents of Kanto and Johto was one gigantic continent, 16 great guardians occupied each of the areas that make up our towns and cities today, with their power and special type, each occupied their area with powerful wisdom and great power, as i explored further into this legend i discovered a tablet from the ruins below Indigo Plateu or as i call it the Great Ancient City.  
  
-----  
  
"A huge tablet with different symbols and drawings of beasts alongside them with ancients symbols and marks, with the camera focusing on the first symbol which was clearly known as the Boulder Badge and to the giant creature which looks like a gollum."  
  
Gollo the Rock Giant, he is the lord of all rock and stone, his power comes from the mountains and with his strength created Pokemon that would be known as the Rock Type, the most common was the pokemon we call Geodude and he ruled the area in what we now call Pewter City.  
  
-----  
  
"The second symbol is then focused on instantly and it looks like the Cascade Badge with a giant creature looking like a giant sea-serpent."  
  
Serpes the Sea Serpent, he is the lord of all water, his power comes from the streams, lakes, waterfalls and the ocean and with his grace, he created the Water Type which is most common to future trainers such as Squirtle and Totodile, the area it once occupied is now call Cerulean City.  
  
-----  
  
"The third symbol then was pointed to and it looked like the Thunder Badge and a creature looking like a giant griffin"  
  
Denriga the Griffin, lord of all thunder, his power is from the lightening storms and electricity and molds his power into the Electric type in which Pikachu is the most common and well known Electric Pokemon which includes Zapdos and effectively delivers power, his section is the area now has the city known as Vermillion in it.  
  
-----  
  
"The fourth symbol is then highlighted and clearly it's the Rainbow Badge and a creature looking like a giant flower with several vines is shown."  
  
Naturo the Spirit, the lady of all nature, her power is commanded through the grass, leaves and flowers and with her power she created the Grass Type which is well known in pokemon such as Bulbasaur and Chikorita, and her area is where Celadon City now lies.  
  
-----   
  
"The fifth symbol is then shown next and it's clear as rain that it looks like the Soul Badge and with the creature as it looks like a giant eel."  
  
Mukkua the Crafty, the lord of all poison, his power comes from the wastes, toxics, acids and pollution, with his power he created the Poison type which consists of Ekans, Grimer and Koffing, the area that Poison pokemon reside in is where Fushcia City is.  
  
-----  
  
"The sixth symbol is then pointed to what looks like the Marsh Badge and with a creature looking like a gigantic cyclops."  
  
Visora the Wise, he is the lord of all psychics and his power comes from the minds of all pokemon and controls them with his eye of wisdom, he created the Psychic type to which the most common pokemon is Abra and the location of his domain is where Saffron City is now.  
  
-----  
  
"The seventh symbol is focused now and it is like the Volcano Badge and the most imitating thing about this is, the creature looks like a mighty phoenix."  
  
Pyrona the Blaze, the lord of all flames, mighty ruler of all fire and one of the stronger guardians, his power and flames created the Fire Type which is commonly represented by Charmander and Cyndaquil also the mighty bird of fire Moltres, the area where Pyrona resides is on Cinnibar Island.  
  
-----  
  
"The eigth symbol is now highlighted and it looks like the Earth Badge with a large wolf like creature who's fur shines in the sun."  
  
Muddas the Swift, lord of the earth, his speed and swiftness rules the plains, caves and grounds as his power and defense was used to create Ground Type with examples in Sandshrew, Cubone and Phanpy, the area that his kingdom resides in is where Viridian City now relies itself.  
  
-----  
  
"The ninth symbol is then made into the spotlight as the details look like the Violet Badge with an spectatcular image of a giant falcon."  
  
Byras the Flyer, lord of the skies, ruler of the currents, breezes, drifts and the winds uses his knowledge of the skies to create the Flying Type which is commonly known for Pidgey, Spearow and HootHoot, the city known as Violet now resides in this region.  
  
-----  
  
"The tenth symbol is highlighted with it looked like the Hive Badge as the image of a giant centipede looming over with it's multitude of legs"  
  
Centipa the Crawler, lord of all bugs, he rules the forests and areas where insects thrive his power created the Bug type and the most common pokemon that i can think of is the powerful Scyther *SCYTHER! ^_^*, Azalea Town is now in place in the area it once occupied.  
  
-----  
  
"The eleventh symbol is then turned as it looks like the Plain Badge with the image of the only humanoid creature as the figure of an fairy."  
  
Faerius the Dancer, lady of all life, she commands the basic instincts of all pokemon and with this need, she created the Normal Type in which Rattata is all to common for all of us, Goldenrod City was on the area in which she ruled.  
  
-----  
  
"The twelfth symbol is then highlighted as it looks the Fog Badge as the creature shadowed is a giant spectre with a sort of scary appearance."  
  
Phantor the Shadow, lord of all the spirits, his power radiantes from the graveyards and the departed souls who left the physical world, his myseterious powers created the Ghost type with Gastly as the all too common pokemon, Ecruteak City is now where the area was  
  
-----  
  
"The thirteenth symbol is then looked at as it looks like the Rising Badge and as the creature's image looks like a powerful well built giant troll."  
  
Mussos the Strong, lord of all fighters, his power is given to him by all of the punches and kicks delivered in this world, with his strong will he created the Fighting Type with Mankey as an example and the island that he once occupied is now where Cianwood City lies.  
  
-----  
  
"The fourteenth symbol is then shown as it clearly looks like the Mineral Badge and the creature's image is of a giant steel robot."  
  
Roboa the Tough, lord of everything steel, he rules all of the metals and minerals that resides under the bare earth, his powerful defense gave way to the Steel Type which is overelusive by the VERY powerful pokemon called Steelix, and the area it once occupied now belongs to Olivine City.  
  
-----  
  
"The fifteenth symbol is now shown as it looks like the Glaicer Badge, with the powerful image of a lizard that shows no mercy."  
  
Frosa the Scaly, lord of the frozen wastes, he commands the bitter cold, snow, ice, blizzards and with his talents, he established the all powerful Ice Type also known for Dewgong, Cloyster, Jnyx and the mighty bird of ice Articuno, the town of Mahogany is located where it's domain resides.  
  
-----  
  
"The Sixteenth and final symbol was shown as it clearly looked like the rising dragon, and the image guarding that was the most powerful and gigantic of dragons."  
  
Bahamus the Legendary, the mighty lord of all dragons is the most powerful of all the guardians, his power is of the almighty and for this reason they all respect him, his essence created the Dragon type and it's domain is now where Blackthrone City is.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"That's all of them basically, with the guardians to agree share their essences with each other and thus creating all 251 pokemon that we all know today, but why am i curious about this, no references were made in the past and this is the first actual piece of evidence humanity has on the origins of Pokemon and it draws me even curiouser to discover the entire history of these so called ancients and the guardians, one day i will figure out until then i'll be reading more."  
  
  
Professor Samuel Oak   
  
---------------------------  
  
The End  
  
(Taro) oh boy this took me a few days to translate the thoughts from my head down onto this story, now if you combine this with the Traveller's Journey story then you'll have a good reference to what lies ahead now then, i'm glad to be back and sorry to all that i lied to alright laterz 


	2. Extra Reference

The Guardians of the Ancient World  
  
by  
  
Taro M.D  
  
Chapter 2  
Extra Reference  
  
(Taro) Thanks to vac for reminding me about the Dark Type, i knew i forgot something so in basis to all of that, i'm gonna make sure that i'm gonna say who's the guardian of the Dark type and why i didn't mention him in the first place anyway look down now to find out  
  
-----------------------  
  
I seem to have found some more ruins based on my recent findings consering the Guardians of the Ancient World, unbelieveably to what i have found is something that amazes me and intrigues me more into the history of our past and of the Pokemon as well.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"The tablet that Professor Oak is talking on about is now on reference with an ancient scribe of the moon covered by a symbol of some sorts and underneath it is a powerful image of a very large black panther"  
  
Shadora the Sleek, he is one of two greater guardians protects the Moon Talisman from harm, his sleek black fur hides his power of darkness but also he had a sense of evil so to stop this, he used that power to create the Dark Type to make sure that his essence and the most common are Murkrow and Umbreon, the location of where his kingdom is unknown so far  
  
-----------------------  
  
This is the only piece i manage to translate, there is another one but it's hard to translate so it'll take me some time for me to take every letter and translate it into basic english, anyway it's getting late and i'm tired so for now goodnight  
  
-----------------------  
  
The End  
  
(Taro) Here we are then, an added bonus for you lot out there ^_^ 


End file.
